Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
by Jessica Frances
Summary: People are always writing OC stories about Jak II. But what if a girl was taken all the way back to the first adventure? Completed.
1. Where the Heck am I?

**Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy**

Chapter One:

Where the HECK am I?

It all began the day I got Jak 3. It was Christmas day and I was 16 years old. I still remember opening up the package and squealing with delight at the sight of the game cover. I wasn't even allowed to play the game at the time. I had been grounded for getting a 'not-so-good' progress report. It wasn't bad but my step mom freaked out if I got so much as a B on a piece of homework. Everyone was gone though, and I couldn't wait to play the game.

I was a long time Jak and Daxter fan, and the very thought of playing the newest game was like breathing in a piece of Heaven. Or Haven. Anyway, I put the game in and waited for it to start. I got half way through the first scene and the whole thing just shut down. Well, the PS2 hadn't died but the screen went entirely blank. I would have almost cried if it weren't for the fact that people have stuff like this happen everyday.

'_Okay Jessica, just calm down and make sure all the cords are in properly.' _Ithought to myself. So I got up and made sure everything was hooked in properly. It was. So I shrugged and thought for a second. _'Maybe it's just the game. It might have too much data on it for my PS2 or my memory card. I'll just see what other games do.' _So I looked at my other games I had. I knew I needed one that wasn't very complex so I chose the original Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. I put it in and then the whole thing began buzzing.

"What the…" I couldn't figure out was wrong so I decided the best thing would be to pull the plug. I ran over to do so but as I reached for the cord a splurge of electricity flew out from it. Of course I screamed and jumped away from it. The next thing I knew I felt like I was being pulled and then I felt like I was falling. It was all black and I had no idea where I was. Suddenly I fell unconscious.

The next thing I remember was warmth. I had a blanket wrapped around me and a soft pillow under my head.

'_Hmmm,'_ I thought. _'It was only a dream.'_ That was when I realized that I could hear the ocean and that the pillow and blanket were not my own. I opened my eyes. To put it simply, the sight I saw was not what I had expected at all.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The person who was looking down at me jumped and fell backwards. "Where the HECK am I!" I put simply, even though I knew even better than the boy, known as Jak, who was currently sitting on the floor.

"Whoa, calm down a bit," a voice said, that I registered as Kiera, whom had walked in because of my scream. "You're in Sandover, in my father's hut," she said as if it was the most common thing in the world. Well, maybe to her it was, but for me it was downright weird. Sandover wasn't real. Everyone knew that. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope. It was real all right.

"But how did I get here?" I said.

"Don't ask me. Jak and Daxter found you on the beach this morning." Kiera responded back matter-of-factly. I looked at Jak who was now standing and was brushing himself off from the fall he had made from my explosion of panic.

"Ah, so I see sleeping beauty has finally awaken." Another familiar voice said. I turned around, expecting to see a little orange Ottsel. Instead there stood a boy of about my age, with orange hair and buck teeth. That was when it hit me that this was before Jak and Daxter went to Misty Island and ended up changing Daxter into a strange half otter, half weasel forever.

"What," he finally said, making me realize I had been staring at him in shock for the past three minutes, "never seen some thing this good before have you," he said smugly.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically lifting myself out of bed. I looked around at my surroundings deciding that I was in Kiera's room. That was when I saw my reflection in a mirror. Once again that day I stared at disbelief at something. In the "real" world I had never been gorgeous but mostly I had been a plain Jane, nothing too exciting, but still pretty in my own way. But here in this world I had become…..well, BEAUTIFUL! My always annoying brown hair was now shoulder length and very shiny. My boring blue eyes were now a sky blue color, and my usual plain body now resembled the "perfect" hourglass shape

"You okay?" Kiera asked me and stepped in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm peachy," I said, shaking myself out of my stupor.

"Good. I just asked you where you were from," she said, now making up the bed I had been laying in.

"Well, I….um," I couldn't tell them truth. I looked at the people around me. Jak sat on the bed, looking at me expectantly. Daxter had a look of curiosity on his face, while Kiera wore a look of worry, as if I was sick or something. "I'm from across the…sea," I said.

"And how my young child did you end up here?" a once again familiar voice said. Samos walked in, looking even more curious than the others.

"Uh, ship wreck. Must have ended up on the beach by being drifted here," I said. I decided that this excuse would work for now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Samos said. "Well until you find a way home you may stay here. Jak, Daxter, show our young friend….um your name?" he asked

"Oh, Jessica," I said quickly.

"Ah, Jessica, show her around boys and then you can come back later," he said finally.

"Okay," Daxter said quickly while Jak stood up.

We all left and Daxter explained to me who lived where, and where the beach was. I could tell that Daxter did enough talking for both himself and Jak.

We started going down to the dock when I asked "Where are we going?"

Daxter smiled and said, "Misty Island."

And so the adventure begins.


	2. Misty Island

Well, I didn't say anything in the last chapter so here it goes. This is my first fanfiction, and I have been wanting to write it for a long time. So please R&R. I hope you like it, too. Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer so here it goes---I own nothing except Jessica, who is based on me.

Oh and alot of the scenes are a bit different because I'm at school and obviously don't have the game with me to copy the exact lines. So bear with me, please. I will try to do better on later chapters. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

Misty Island

As we made it to the dock, I stared out at the ocean towards Misty Island. I wasn't really looking _at_ the island, but I was more or less thinking about the events that were about to take place.

I knew that this was the day that would set off a chain of events that eventually led up to Jak 3. Even though I knew what was going to happen, I kept my trap shut. If I told them everything I knew then Jak, Daxter, or someone else might end up dying, or worse. Just changing the events that would soon happen could destroy the whole world.

It took a while to get the speedboat ready. After a few minutes, and after an amusing event in which Daxter fell off of the boat, we were ready to go. Of course it took longer to get there than it did in the game so we had some time to chat. Well, Daxter had some time to ramble, anyway.

"So, you came from across the sea, huh. I've never heard of another place away from here. Oh, well guess I just don't listen good enough. So what is it like from where you are from?" he asked.

"Oh…it is, well, not by the ocean. It's a bit bigger there, and a lot busier," I said, only telling half the truth.

"Oh. Ya know, it's weird that you've never said anything about Jak not talking," he said. He looked at me strangely. I was stunned again. _'Oooops, I forgot about that,'_ I thought quickly to come up with another lie…um, excuse.

"I just figured that he was the quiet type, that's all," I was very proud to come up with that one so quickly.

It was then that we had reached the dock at Misty Island. I froze. Though Misty Island had always been scary in the game, it had never been real; therefore it had never bothered me much. But this was quite real…and quite scary.

We got off the boat and started to walk across the creepy seashore.

"Jak? Are sure this was a good idea? Ol' green stuff said not to come here…" Daxter muttered. Jak just shrugged him off though. At that time I could sympathize with Daxter. It was scary here. That was the beginning of the many times ahead that I wished I were home.

We walked on, only stopping to hide from the lurkers that infested Misty Island. I noticed that Jak seemed a bit wary of me. It wasn't that he minded me being there, but perhaps it was because he worried about my safety. He didn't know whether or not I could defend myself.

We soon came onto a cluster of lurkers who were surrounding a pair, known as Gol and Maia. I knew this scene but still watched with as much anticipation as Jak and daxter, so as not to give off the truth of my existence.

"…. We will soon attack the village, but until then collect as much dark eco as you can. It won't be long now…" One of the irksome siblings said. "Now go!" Maia said to the lurkers.

We moved quickly to avoid the lurkers and soon found ourselves in the dome like area next to a pit of black gooey stuff, better known as dark eco.

"Ewww, what is THAT," Daxter unnecessarily said. Jak shrugged. Jak then turned around to find a small contraption on the floor.

"Hey, that looks some off that precursor junk that the old sage is always talking about!" Daxter said with unusual enthusiasm. Jak picked it up and it began to glow.

"Cool," Daxter exclaimed. Then we all heard a noise a turned to see a huge creature. I backed off into a corner knowing what was about to happen. Daxter cowered behind Jak.

"Do something Jak!" he yelled. Jak looked at the now glowing device in his hand and threw it at the creature. It destroyed the lurker and then pushed Jak back with the blast, which caused Daxter to fall and land right into the pit of dark eco. Jak and I ran to the rim.

"Daxter!" I yelled. Then all of a sudden the dark eco spat out a small orange rat. Better known as an…Ottsel. Jak got onto his knees and looked at the ottsel with raised eyebrows. The little rodent was yelling about how Jak had almost gotten him killed. Then he suddenly looked down and realized he was two feet tall and covered in fur.

I swear that if they didn't hear Daxter all the way back home, I'm a yakow.


	3. A Long Night

Well, another day, another chapter. This one is kind of short, but I hope you like it. Anyway, thank you to failedmarshmallow for leaving me a review. I'm glad you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naughty Dog, so therefore I do not own Jak and Daxter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 3

A Long Night

On the way back to Sandover all Daxter did was complain and blame me and Jak for his turning into an ottsel. We just ignored him until Daxter said something that made me start to think.

"We have to go see Samos, RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. Jak nodded in agreement and looked at his friend in pity.

"No, we can't…" I started. In the game I remembered that Jak and Daxter went to see Samos during the day, but it was night and the events might change, even if it's just a simple problem with the time of day.

"What do you mean 'We can't,'" Daxter yelled. "We have to! I can't stay like this forever!"

"No, I meant," I said making up another excuse, "is that if we went to see him now then he would be asleep. He might get really mad if we wake him up, and that won't get us any closer to changing you back," I said matter-of-factly. Jak nodded in agreement with me this time.

"I see your point, I suppose," Daxter muttered, "fine, but first thing tomorrow morning we are going straight over to his hut," he said defiantly. I breathed a sigh of relief. As long as the chain of events went smoothly, everything was fine.

When we got to Sanover we went straight to Jak and his (so-called) uncle's hut. His uncle was not there and I supposed he was out on some 'adventure' of his own. Daxter immediately crawled up onto the bed and fell asleep. Jak went over and got some blankets and pillows for me and soon fell asleep on the bed beside Daxter.

I tried to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. My mind was so full of thoughts and curiosities that I couldn't lay still. I finally just went outside, got up on the roof, looked out over the ocean and contemplated on my situation.

It was then that I immediately fell in love with the ocean. Until that day I had never seen the ocean and have always wondered what it was like. I discovered that I found it dark and mysterious, but then captivating and wonderful. I wanted to learn all about it. Just dive into its depths and discover its mysteries. That was when I found that I had mystery to learn about already.

I needed to find a way home. I missed my house, my room, my family, and my friends, just everything. But how was I going to find a way back? First, I thought about the teleporters that all the sages owned, but the only problem was that I needed another one back in the real world to go through. I thought and thought, but no matter what I couldn't figure out how to get home.

'_Well,'_ I thought, _'if all else fails, I'll just try and make this my new home. At least, until we get transported to the future.'_ Another thing occurred to me was; What if I didn't survive this world? I decided that I would worry about that later.

I went back down and snuggled underneath the covers that Jak had given me. I was almost asleep when I felt Jak shaking me, and Daxter saying, "Well, come on! I don't want to spend all morning looking like a rodent!"

'_Too bad,'_ I thought, _'You'll look like that for a long, long time.'_

I got up anyway, and went with Jak and Daxter to begin the long journey ahead.


	4. Visiting Samos

Here is chapter 4. Sorry it is short, but I didn't ahve much to add to this scene. Once again it is a rough repeat of the true scenes. I can't remember exactly everything that happened in the first game, just the idea of each scene. So forgive me. Oh and thank you to Draegoness for the review. I will answer the question of why the story must keep its course. Well, please R&R! Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Jak and Daxter, but I don't. So there. How do you like them apples?

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 4

Visiting Samos

Jak, Daxter, and I made our way to Samos's hut. When we got up their Jak held out his arm and made a motion to not make any noise. We snuck a short distance towards the door, until Daxter stepped on a board that creked. Samos turned around, and (as I already knew) was in a bad mood.

"What in green tarnations are _you_ doing here!" he yelled. I flinched at his voice and stood away from the 'Trouble Twins'.

"We…uh," Daxter began, but was quickly cut off by Samos.

"It seems that you went against my will, and went to the only place I told you not to go! Misty Island!" Samos roared on.

"Yeah, and--"

"And," Samos cut him off again, "It seems that you Daxter have finally taken a well needed bath, but in a tub filled with dark eco."

"Wacko, man!" Daxter yelled. "Are you going to keep yapping, or are you going to try and get me out this mess!"

"I'm going to keep yapping," Samos threw back, "because in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement." Daxter growled at this remark, while I tried my best not to giggle. I silently agreed with Samos. Daxter hadn't exactly been the greatest looking guy I had ever seen. At least now he was a cute, little ottsel.

"And even if I wanted to help I couldn't," Samos contemplated.

"Why!"

"The only sage that has studied eco enough is Gol Acharon (spelling?), the sage. Only he could help you," Samos said. "But he lives far, far to the north. I would teleport you there but seeing as the other sages haven't bothered to turn their end of the teleporters, I can't," he said, indicating the large ring on the other side of the room.

"Maybe," Kiera said walking in the room, "they can use the Zoomer I've been constructing," she said excitedly. I had always admired Kiera for her mechanical skills, and hence had like her character. I could tell, too, that she was incredibly friendly because when she had walked in the room she had waved to me in a friendly greeting.

"But," she began, "you would have the go over lava to get to the next town. Those temperatures are way too hot to get over with my Zoomer," she finished glumly.

"What if," I said, going against my vow to keep quiet, "you used power cells to power the heat shield?"

"Ya know," Kiera said, "that sounds like it might just work. It will take about twenty power cells to power the heat shield enough to get you to Rock Village. I'm sure that a _brave adventurer_ would be able to find some," she said. At the last part she leaned up close to Jak. I felt a ping if jealousy when she did this even though I knew it would happen. I couldn't understand why, though. Jak had always been my favorite character, but I had only known him for not even two days. Until now, the only thing I felt for him was friendship. Jak just flushed and put on a sort of goofy grin.

"Where are a boy and a half," Samos said hitting Daxter on top his head with his staff, "going to find twenty power cells!"

"Not only Jak and Daxter," Kiera said, "but Jessica can help, too. Right, Jessica?" At this she turned to me with a questioning look on her face.

"'Course," I said.

"And," Kiera continued, "I'm sure you can get some from the villagers around here. Even if they aren't willing to _give_ them to you, you can probably grease their hands with some precursor orbs. You can probably find some of them in the wild, too!"

"Yes," Samos said, "but before you go anywhere, you need training! Without it, you probably couldn't even find your way out of the village! I'll teleport you to Geyser Rock, so you can do so," he finally ended.

"You can go to," Kiera said, turning to me.

"Alright."

Jak then did a running jump through the teleport ring, with Daxter right behind. Without a word, I followed.


	5. Geyser Rock

**Chapter 5:**

Geyser Rock

When I arrived at Geyser Rock I was already mad at myself for intervening with the last 'scene'. I was sure that I hadn't done anything too bad, I just said what I knew was important. I was simply afraid of just changing the plot. What would I do if it were my fault that Jak, or any of the other characters died? Probably jump off a cliff.

I was also worried that by me just being in this world that I had already affected the outcome of the story. What if Jak looses to Gol and Maia? What if someone _does_ die? There were so many things that could wrong that I didn't know where to begin.

I walked up next to Jak just as the communicator popped up in front of him.

"_Jak, Jessica, this is Kiera," _Kiera's voice rang, _"This is a communicator that me and daddy can use to talk to you. Okay first of all do you see any lurker 'dummies' anywhere?"_

"Yeah," I said. I had a moment where I wondered how Kiera and Samos had gotten the practice dummies up so quickly. I had no time to ponder about it, though, because Kiera began speaking again.

"Good. Now, I want you to go up to one and punch it as hard as you can." We did as we were told, and I was amazed to find that it took no strength at all to knock it down. I smiled at Jak, who, which he too, had taken down his dummy easily, smiled back. "Great! Now find another one and kick it down…" 

We did this for the next hour until we came across some red boxes. After much deliberation we discovered a scout fly in each. Kiera explained that she had sent seven out to each of the areas we would likely be in. After the last one we found that one scout fly had a power cell. We had recently found one earlier. We also had found a lot of precursor orbs, which we decided would come in handy for bribing the villagers.

"Ya know," Daxter said, "it looks like all the red boxes contain scout flies!"

"No crap," I responded, earning a grin from Jak and a scowl from Daxter.

Later we found some blue eco. After getting instructions from Kiera, Jak used the eco to go super fast. When I caught up with him I was completely out of breath.

"Not all of us naturally move like that," I said haughtily. We came up to a door that had some odd symbols on it.

"_I bet if you use blue eco, you can get this door open," _Kiera said.

I saw a blue eco vent across a bridge. "This time I do it," I said. Jak shrugged while I walked across the bridge to get to the eco. After I looked at it for a second, I stepped through it. It was one of the strangest sensations I had ever felt. It was like static electricity, but it gave me a feeling of being super energized. I ran toward the door which automatically opened, and dived into the water below.

The eco quickly wore off, and I was then looking at Jak who was putting the power cell I had forgotten in his bag. Daxter jumped in the water beside of me.

"_If you want, you guys can swim the rest of the evening," _Kiera said through the communicator.

"Okay," I said.

That was what we did, too. Jak and me had a little splashing game going on while Daxter swam around. After awhile, I got up on top of one of the boards floating in the water. Jak soon followed.

"Hmm," I sighed, "It's so peaceful here," I told Jak. "Not like home. There was always something bad happening. Did you ever know your parents?" I asked him.

He shook his head no. "Oh, well my mother died when I was about nine years old," I said. He put his hand over mine, as in saying 'I'm sorry'. I looked into his eyes, and I was suddenly reminded of my precious ocean. I couldn't explain, at the time, why, but they did. They were so sad and mysterious, but cheerful at the same time. I then told my life story, without giving away I was from another world. I told about my friend Morgan, who could always make me feel better. I told him about how my friend Julie and me could talk about anything. I told him how my dad and step mom never respected me and I had always felt that I just didn't belong. The whole time Jak listened intently without moving his eyes away from my face. Finally, when it was almost dark and Daxter yelled for us to leave. We finished collecting orbs and found one last power cell before going back through the teleport ring.

When we got back to Sandover, Jak and Daxter went to Jak's hut while I staid with Kiera in her room.

As I laid under the covers I began to think about something I had told Jak. That I felt as if I didn't belong in my world. What upset me was, was that I felt liked I belonged in this world better. I decided, before I fell asleep, that for now, I would just concentrate on the long journey ahead.


	6. A Nice day at the Beach

Thank you to my most recent reviews-Farr2rich, DFCC, and ego freak13. To Farr2rich, this will end up as a JxJ. Yes Jessica is a channeler. The last question is a secret thatI will reveal in the sequel! To GMB, that is preety cool that your friend works at Naughty dog! Thanks for the review! To DFCC I am able to type at school because I have two computer classes.

**Disclaimer:** I dream of owning Jak and Daxter, but it won't happen...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

A Nice Day at the Beach

The next morning I woke up with only two things on my mind—food, and a shower. Not knowing how to get these things I went looking for Kiera. I found her outside working on the Zoomer.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Oh, hi," she said slightly distracted.

"Ummm, I was wondering if there was any way for me to get some food and a shower around this place."

"Oh, yeah," she said, finally looking up and smiling at me. "Yeah, there's a door in my room that leads to a kitchen and a bathroom. You might want to change clothes, too," she added looking rather disgusted at my outfit. I looked down and realized that my clothes _were_ a little out fashion in this world. I was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with pink sleeves, blue jeans, and pink converses. Maybe at home I looked good but here I just looked _weird._

"You can borrow some of my clothes, if you wanna," she told me. I nodded my thanks and made my way back into her room. In her closet I found a blue camisole and some blue Capri's that resembled Kiera's pink ones, and some blue flip flops.

I decided that a shower would be the first thing I would do. As I let the water flow over me I began to think about some way to get home. I didn't even have any ideas. Nothing. Zilch. After probably spending forever in the shower, I got out and put on my newly aquired clothes.

"Hey," I heard Kiera knocking on the bathroom door, "I forgot to mention, there are some 'toiletries' and some girl 'stuff' on the sink for you, if you need them."

"Oh, thanks!" I said back to her. After that conversation I did some 'primping'. I then left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I was amazed to see some modern things in there like a fridge and a stove. I had been just as surprised to find a shower and toilet in the bathroom. I guess with inventions like the teleport ring and the Zoomer I shouldn't have been too amazed. I shrugged it off and made myself scrambled eggs and bacon.

Later, after stuffing my face, I went outside to find Kiera once again looking at the Zoomer. She turned around to look at me when I came through the doorway.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" I told her.

"You look a lot better, too," she said. "Except I see you can't get away from wearing some sort of shoe," she said teasingly.

"Oh," I looked at my feet, "yeah, I'm not fond of walking bare foot." It was then that we both noticed Jak and Daxter making their way to the hut.

"Ah, you two are looking quite beautiful today," Daxter said as they neared us. Both Kiera and I rolled our eyes. "Why don't you two sexy ladies join me on a date?" he said trying his best to look attractive. It didn't work.

"Sorry, rule number one of dating for me is," Kiera told him, "I don't date animals."

I laughed and said, "I'm going with Kiera on this one."

Daxter was barely fazed. "Ah, but you don't know what your missing out on." I shook my head and turned to Jak.

"Maybe we should see if Samos needs something done," I suggested.

He shook his head in agreement and we made our way up to Samos's room. When we found him he was in one of his 'moods'.

"There you are!" he said. "I need the two of you to go clean my green eco collectors. They are stopped up again. They are out on the beach, follow the lamps they will lead you there."

"Hey!" Daxter yelled. "What about me?"

"You can clean my hut," Samos said with a slight chuckle, "It's filthy!" Of course, Daxter just growled and jumped onto Jak's shoulder. As we were going back to the village I had an idea to make this adventure go a little faster.

"Why don't we see if some of the villagers need something done at the beach?" I suggested.

"Why would we do that!" Daxter yelled. "Let them take care of their own problems!"

"'Cause furball," I said disgusted at his attitude, "maybe they will give us some power cells if we help them out."

Jak smiled and agreed with my idea with a motion. After that we talked to all the villagers. We gave the mayor 90 orbs to help with his're-election'. We talked to the sculptor and found out that his muse ran off to Misty Island and he wanted us to go bring her back. Of course with no transportation that was currently impossible. We helped the farmer put all hi yakows back in their pen (with much complaining from Daxter), and discovered that Jak's uncle needed 90 orbs to go on a voyage. Finally we found out that the 'Bird Watcher' needed us to save a flut-flut egg from the beach.

We finally made our way to Sentinel Beach. We followed the lamps like Samos told us and found his eco collectors. We cleaned them out and found a power cell in the last one. After adding them to the Jak's pack along with the ones we had gotten from the farmer and the mayor. Then Jak's communicator shot up. It was Samos.

"_I'm glad you finally decided to clean my eco collectors," _he said nastily. _"Come back here and I'll give you something else to do." _Then the communicator went dead. Instead of doing what Samos told us to do we went to get the flut-flut egg. We knocked it down on the hay the Bird Watcher had laid out for usand had a very eventful moment where the egg hatched and the baby flut-flut mistaken Daxter for its mother.

After that we got a power cell from a huge pelican that it had stolen from us. We chased some sea gulls, which uncovered a power cell by causing an avalanche. We finally ended the day by finding all of Kiera's fly scouts.

On the way back we stopped to watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful here," I said. I turned to look at Jak who was looking at me instead of the sky. We both blushed and decided to head back to the village. As we departed I decided that maybe my whole situation wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Who knows? Maybe I was meant to be here…..


	7. A Nice Walk in Snake Infested Jungles

I'm not too fond of this chapter. But it has to be in the story so there. I tried to show Jessica's growing feelings for Jak, but I'm not sure if I did a very good job of it. Today is my last day in comuter class so this will be my last update for awhile.( Please R&R. I will try my best to get more chapters up. The next chapter will be called 'Back to Misty Island'. Well, I hope you enjoy readingthis chapter more than I liked typing it.

**Disclaimer:** I will one day create a video game of my own and I will no longer have to write fanfiction stories. Until then, this belongs to Naughty Dog, not me.(

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

A Nice Walk in Snake Infested Jungles

The next day I met up with Jak and Daxter as usual. While talking to Samos, we had learned that the lurkers at Misty Island were trying to open up a dark eco well. Before we went over to the island, though, we had to ask the fisherman to use his boat.

"I don't know why we have to _ask_ the fisherman to use his speed boat," Daxter whined. "We swiped it before without him knowing."

"Daxter, unlike you, some of us have morals to uphold," I said, irritated at his non-existent conscience.

We arrived at the farmers hut only to find him gone.

"Where could he be?" Daxter asked.

"Well," I said, "maybe he's in the forest fishing. You told me that there was a stream that led to the ocean there. And if you didn't see that the other boat outside, it's ruined so he couldn't fish in the ocean itself."

"Yeah, that was from a lurker shark," Daxter explained. "There is no way that either you, or Jak could tackle one of those. And there is no way that I'm going to the forest!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, unless you want to take a nice walk through snake infested jungles, that's why," he said sarcastically.

"Well, unless you want the world to be covered in dark eco, I suggest we go there!" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Anyway, we need to go start up the eco beam there."

After that, Daxter shut up. Before we went to the jungle, though, we stopped by and gave 90 orbs to Jak's uncle for a power cell. Jak then led the way to the Forbidden Jungle. When we got there we fought off some lurkers and snakes, until we came to the huge machine that blocked the eco beam. We ran up the machine and when Jak went to knock down the mirror that re positioned the beam, I stopped him.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Jak stopped and gave me a strange look. I ignored him and walked through the beam and felt the familiar sensation of an electric shock and turned toward a huge door that was on the side of the Precursor Temple. I ran with a great burst of speed and when I neared the door it opened. Inside was a power cell. After I collected it I went to Jak and Daxter with a smug look on my face.

"How did you know about that?" Daxter said looking amazed.

"Oh, I-um," I stuttered, "I guess it was just a lucky guess!" I ended lamely.

"Uh-huh," Daxter said with a curios look on his face. Jak decided not to worry about it and destroyed the mirror. After that he re positioned the beam to the next pole. I ran forward and did that one. Jak and I took turns until we finally turned the beam back towards the village.

"Alright, now we need to get the that power cell that bum of a mayor promised us!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Not yet," I said, "we still need to get the fisherman's permission to use his speedboat."

We found the fisherman at the creek under the bridge. He told us that if we caught him 200 pounds of fish he would give us a power cell and allow us to use his speedboat as well. It didn't take us long to catch the small green and blue fish (and avoiding the red barracudas). When we caught all of the fish he yelled in excitement, and gave us what he promised. As we walked away he was still laughing.

"What are these plant things?" Daxter asked upon seeing one of the small vines that were sticking out of the ground. Jak pointed towards the Temple.

"You're probably right, Jak," I said. "We'll probably find the source of it in the temple."

We made our way to the temple and after Jak used blue eco to get across the fallen bridge, him and Daxter made their way high above me to the top. I decided to stay put and let Jak take care of the huge plant that lived in the Temple.

I used this time to think about my ever so troubling problem. I had no way to get home. I could completely screw up the events that were to happen in this world just because of my presence. And I started to believe I was falling in love with Jak. Wait. Stop everything. Did I just say what I thought I said. (Reread last sentence.) Yep. I couldn't explain why but I couldn't help myself. He was just so sweet and kind, and not to mention a total cutie.

Before I had time to think about the situation, though, I noticed one of the vines near me collapsing.

I went to the pillars where I knew Jak and Daxter would soon be appearing at. Almost instantly the middle pillar opened and Jak cam flying out with a very frightened looking Daxter on his shoulder.

"Never will we go there again!" Daxter yelled.

"Why?"

"Why?" he said sarcastically. "There was a giant man eating plant down there! That's why!"

Jak shook his head and gave me a look that said 'it-wasn't-that-bad'. I smiled and we went back to the village, got or power cell from the mayor, and said goodnight. As I watched Jak walk to his hut I thought about the events that would happen. _'I might love this Jak, but he will change. He'll eventually turn into a fighting machine, and that sweetness he has will be gone.'_


	8. Back to Misty Island

Well here is the latest edition to my story. Thanks for all the review and thanks to GMB for the warning... I appreciated it alot. I hadn't realized it was against the rules. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

Back to Misty Island

The boat ride to Misty Island was pretty uneventful. Other than Daxter yapping his jaw and complaining about going there, everything was quiet.

"You know, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to!" I snapped at Daxter. He jumped at the harsh tone in my voice.

"You don't have to be hateful, either!" he said. I instantly regretted my outburst. I hadn't meant to sound so mean, but I hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before. I couldn't stop thinking about my feelings for Jak, and I couldn't figure out a way home either.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Daxter didn't respond though, and he didn't say another word the rest of the way there. After that, it didn't take any time at all to get to the creeptacular island. This time it didn't freak me out as much, but I still shivered slightly as we pulled up on to shore.

We walked until we came across two lurkers. One was the type of lurker we were used, but the other had skeleton like armor on. Still, it didn't take any time at all to be rid of them. Then, we noticed a small goldencat-like creature only a few feet away from us.

"That must be the sculptur's muse," Daxter said.

"Awwww, it's so ADORABLE!" I gushed. Both Daxter and Jak looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked. "I just happen to like cute things..." They still stared at me, so I decided to change the subject.

"Oh, forget it," I began. "We need to catch the muse, right?" Jak nodded. "Alright, well he'll probaly try to make a circle if we try to chase him, so instead let's split up and evetually we'll corner."

"How do you know it's going to run in a circle?" Daxter asked.

"Trust me." Daxter just shrugged. Jak began to run towards the muse, but of course it turned tail and ran. I went the other way. It didn't take long to catch after we cornered it. Of course, Daxter took the innitiative to take the muse and shove it brutally in to Jak's backpack. After both Jak and I gave Daxter a reproachful look we traveled deeper into the island.

We took out more lurkers as we went until we found the zoomer parked on the edge of the island.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "Kiera said something to me before we left about this. She wants us to use the zoomer and destroy all the lurker balloon workers." Jak nodded, and jumped onto the zoomer. He motioned for me to sit behind him. I did so, and I wrapped my arm around his waist in order not to fall off. I couldn't help but blush at how close we were. Unfortunately, I had no time to think about it because as soon as I was in place Jak revved up the engine and took off like a bat out of hell. I immediantly figured out that Jak was something like a speed devil. It didn't take long to take out all the lurkers, and afterwards we found another power cell for our collection.

We parked the zoomer back on the transporter after Kiera praised us on the communicator. We quickly made our way to where the lurkers were atempting to open the eco well. After avoiding the barrels, we took out the lurkers. Samos came on to the communicator this time to praise us in his own grumpy sort of way,

"Let's head back to Sandover now," Daxter suggested.

"No," I said. "Let's look around some more, and see if we can find any more power cells."

It didn't take us long to find the huge dome-like area. As soon as we walked in the doors shut and we were being surrounded by lurkers.

"AHHHH! IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Daxter screamed. Jak and I both ignored him and began to fight off the lurkers. During the battle we noticed some yellow and red eco on the ground. I quickly ran forward to collect it. I found that the red eco made me feel like I had alot more energy and strength, while the yellow eco felt warm and powerful. With the help of the eco it took no time at all to destroy all the lurkers.

After we were done we climbed up towards the huge eco well where Daxter had just recently fallen into.

"Let's try to keep you guys away from the ooze, okay?" Daxter commented.

"No problem," I muttered.

We found the power cell that was on the platform above the well, and quickly left out the door we did not come in from. It didn't take us long to find all the scout flies, nor did it take long to find the power cell that was trapped on a small rock. We eagerly made our way back to the boat and began to drive away from the island.

"Ahh," I said as I stoodstretching in the boat. But then we hit a violent wave in the water that me fall down...straight in to an icy cold wetness. When I resurfaced, I looked around to notice a huge fin coming towards me in the water...

* * *

Ooo, cliffie. Please R&R. I will try my best to get another chapter up ASAP. 


	9. Shark Attack!

This is short, but I think it is pretty interesting. It is a bit different tahn the rest of the story but it keeps the story moving along. I want to thank Gantz Gun for the review. Please R&R as well! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

Shark Attack!

I wanted to scream but my lungs and voice couldn't quite agree with one another. When the lurker shark was close enough that I could see the whites of it's eyes, I knew everything was over for me. All the things that I dreamed of accomplishing were now destroyed, just because I was stupid enough to fall in the sea with a man-eating shark.

When I was prepared to feel the bitter pain of death, I felt a sudden pull on the back of my clothing. I was pulled away from the water just as the horrible creature jumped up to take a bite out of my leg. I was pulled close to someone's chest, and I felt the ground beneath me move forward. It wasn't long until I went into shock and began to cry out into the warm clothing that my face was on. Jak, for I knew it was him, just let me cry and he simply held me close for comfort. I was vaguely aware that Daxter was directing the boat back towards Sandover.

When we reached land, Jak picked me up and carried me bridle style towards Samos's hut. When we arrived I heard Daxter quickly explaining what happened to me. Jak carried me to Kiera's bed and stood aside so she could check on me. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep against the pillow and warm covers.

That night I dreamed…

"_Jess!"_

_Someone was calling out to me, but for some reason I couldn't get to the person who was so desperately in need of my comfort._

"_Jess! Oh god, what happened?"_

"_She was badly hurt by the crash. She won't make it. I'm sorry Jak." I heard the person who was calling for me sob out loud._

_I tried to reach for the person but my arms felt like lead. As I slowly began to fade out of existence I heard the person say, "Jess, don't leave me! I'm so sorry, I love you!"_

_I couldn't respond. The only thing I was able to do was allow one small tear slide down my cheek…_

I woke with a start. I sat up straight in bed. The dream I had didn't only feel real, but the two voices I heard were familiar as well. The first had been Jak's voice, after all the experiments had been done to him, and when he was capable of speech. The second was another voice I had yet to hear. It was the voice of Torn in Jak II.

I was confused and slightly upset. Was the dream I had a premonition, or was it simply the product of a very active imagination. I wasn't able to figure out the answer before I became tired and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ooo. What could the dream mean. I will update as soon as I can. Bye-Bye! 


	10. Questions and Communication

I really like this chapter. It gets more in depth with the relationship between Jak and Jessica. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I liked writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. Jak. And. Daxter. Period.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

Questions and Communication

The next morning I discovered that my regular clothing had been replaced by pajamas. They obviously were soaked when Jak had brought me to Samos's hut. I walked outside to look for Kiera, but discovered that her and the zoomer were gone. I decided that she must have taken the zoomer up to Fire Canyon. I eventually found a note from Kiera explaining where she had gone, and where I could find my clothing. I found my clothes hanging out on a line, completely dry. Kiera must have done that for me. Bless her.

It didn't take me long to clean up and get dressed. As soon as I was done eating breakfast, I went up to Samos's room. I found him standing by the window with a look of concentration on his face. When I walked in he looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Jessica? How are you feeling, child?" he asked kindly.

"Fine, thanks. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interr- "

"Nonsense. I was doing nothing of great importance. What is troubling you?" he asked.

"Well...do you beleive in...premonitions?" I asked, slightly embarassed.

"Well," he began, "as a matter of fact I do. Many people have claimed to have...visions of the future, including myself. Why do you ask?"

"Last night I had a strange dream. I believe I could have been seeing something from the future."

"What was this 'dream' about? he asked.

"Well," I began, "Everything was dark. I couldn't feel or see anything. But, I could hear...people talking about me. The first person was calling for me, trying to make sure I was alright. The second person was saying I was badly hurt, that I wasn't going to 'make it'. Then everything began to fade away. The last thing I heard was the first person crying out for me..." I had conveniently left out the part about knowing who the two people were. Samos, of course, would know about Jak and Torn because he in truth was from Haven City. If he knew I knew, things would get complicated. Anyway, I told him the most important parts of the dream.

Samos contemplated for a few minutes before responding. "Do you know how you were hurt?" he asked.

"Crash of some type. At least that's what one of the people said." I answered.

"The voices-were they male or female?" he questioned furhter.

Uh-oh. He was getting a little too curious. I wasn't sure if he was just curious, though, or getting suspicious. I decided their was no harm in telling the truth. "Male." I responded.

"Hmm." He went very quiet. "And you didn't recognize the voices."

"No." I lied quickly.

"Well, I would not worry about it now. If it is a premonition, then it will not take place for a long tome to come. If you didn't recognize the voices, that must mean that you have yet to meet these men." he concluded.

"Thanks." Before I could say any more, though, we heard footsteps coming uo the ramp towards Samos's room. I turned in time to see Jak and Daxter come through the door. Both looked relieved when they saw me.

"There you are!" Daxter proclaimed. "We've been looking for you!"

Jak simply stared at me. It's hard to explain, but it was almost like he was talking to me even though I knew that that was physically impossibe for him to do.

"I'm alright, Jak." Daxter and Samos stared at me. Jak just smiled.

"Jak, thank you...for last night. If it wasn't for you I would be fish food right now. Though it may sound a little corny...I'm forever in your debt."

He gave me another look, and came closer to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I responded. "But still that was bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do."

"Jessica, are you alright?" Samos aked with concern.

"Yeah, why?" I asked never once removing my eyes from Jak's.

"You're speaking to Jak...as if he was talking to you."

"He is, though," I said, "I don't know how but he is. He first aked if I was alright. And then after I told him I was in his debt he asked me, "What are friends for?""

Jak smiled even more. His eyes then said, _"Thank goodness. You do understand me, don't you?"_ I nodded.

"By the Precursors..." Samos said.

"What is going on!" Daxter yelled slightly perturbed.

"I'm not sure," Samos began, "but it is as if Jak and Jessica have created some strange method of communication using Jak's eyes..."

I smiled. Now I knew what it meant by love at first 'sight'.

* * *

I know...short. But I like typing them that way. Please R&R! 


	11. This Isn't Right

This took forever to write. I hope you like it. Anway this will be my last update for a while. This past week I have been on Spring break with my grandparents. I'm going home tomorrow, and I won't have the internet. As soon as I can, I WILL update. Ugh. For the love of Mar, why can't I just have the internet! Oh and thanks to all my latest reviewers...Daysavoo, Gantz Gun, Farr2rich, antimora, and last but not least Moonclaw. Thank you soooo much for your support guys! Oh and I'm not really going word for word on what the game has, but I tried to stay as close as possibe to the actual lines.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jak and Daxter, nor am I associated with Naughty Dog. I am just mildly obsessed by one of their video games. Did I say mildly, oh, I meant overly...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

This Isn't Right

After everything that happened between Jak and me, we wnt to Fire Canyon in search of Kiera and her zoomer. It didn't take us long to locate her. She was right in the mouth of the canyon, doing some last minute touches to the zoomer.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I was worried that something might have happen."

"We were held up," I explained. "Jak and I discovered that we are able to communictae with one another. Well, as long as I look at his eyes we can."

"So," she began, "you're saying that as long as you have eye contact you're able to speak to one another, like a psychic connection, or something?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," I said.

"Yeah, well, it's freaking me out!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked

"Because it just is," he said. "I mean one minute everything is normal, and then the next thing I know, you two are talking with your eyes!"

"Cam down," I said slightly exasperated.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" he yelled.

"I didn't. Jak did." Daxter just growled at this. Kiera stifled a small giigle, and Jak smiled. He looked straight at me. _"I really wish he would cool it. Sure it's wierd, but it's to our advantage." _I nodded in agreement.

Kiera started talking again. "Okay, well I have the zoomer ready, but your still going to have to be careful, though. If it gets too hot then it could be all over for all of you."

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder. "What do you mean be 'all over'?"

Kiera rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I put out balloons full of water, so any time you need to cool down some just go through one of them. You can also use ramps that are scattered throughout Fire Canyon to catch some air." She smiled. "Good luck! And don't forget that when you get to Rock Village turn on the warp ring so me and Daddy can meet you there!" Then she left with a wave.

I looked at Jak who was looking at the zoomer. Then he turned to me. _"Do you wanna drive this time?"_

"You betcha!" I said.

"Would you two stop doing that!" Daxter complained jumping back onto Jak's shoulder. I just shrugged.

"I'm driving," I said only for the benefit of Daxter. I jumped onto the zoomer and took the drivers area. Jak got on behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist for protection. "Alright! Here we GO!" And I hit the pedalas hard as I could. Driving the zoomer was really simple. I constantly hit ballons to cool down the zoomer, and when possible I used the ramps to avoid the heat of the lava for a few seconds. Before long I saw the end of the canyon. I began to smile until I heard the alarm go off because of the heat. I looked around but there weren't anymore ballons or ramps left to cool us off. "Oh, sh-"

I idn't even finish my curse, because I then slammed on the accerator so hard Daxter almost flew off Jak's shoulder. As the alarm went faster, I did too. Right before the alarm hit it's highest point, we were on safe ground and parking the zoomer in the transporter. Jak and I both got off and stared back towards Fire Canyon.

"Yes! I did it!" I yelled jumping up down. I gave Jak the high five sign, but instead of returning the gesture, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. I stood in shock for a few second, but quickly recovered. I pushed gently away from Jak's chest, and looked him in th eye.

"Maybe we should turn on the warp ring now," I said. Jak didn't respond, but just nodded. I noticed as he turned away that he was crimson red, and I knew it wasn't from the heat of the lava.

I followed him to the Blue sages hut, only to find it a mess. Jak and daxter didn't say a word, but only stared at the mess with a look of horror. I didn't even pay attention to the mess, but instead simply walked over and turned on the switch for the warp ring. Almost immediantl Samos and Kiera jumped out of it and landed on the floor.

"What in green tarnations happened her!" Samos exclaimed.

Kiera looked concerned. "It looks as if there was definitely some kind of struggle here," she contemplated. She walked over to the window and stared out it.

"Well," I said, "the blue sage isn't here so obviously who ever created this mess must have kidna-"

"Oh my goodness!" Kiera said. "There is a huge monster attacking Rock Village!"

"What?" Samos asked.

"I mean there is a huge lurker monster bombarding Rock Village with flaming boulders! It seems that he blocked the way to him with a boulder." She went over to some notes on the floor. "It seems that the blue sage was trying to build a machine to move the boulder. I'll need you three to go and collect more power cells for me. Tonight, though let's get some rest..."

"Agreed," Samos said. It didn't take long to find some pillows and blankets for the five of us to sleep on. Once we were done making our beds, we each began to lay down in them. It didn't take long for sleep to come either. I wasn't asleep long, though, when I felt someone shake my shouder. I looked up to see Jak looking at me. He motioned for me to meet him outside. He left, and I was quick to follow him, wondering what could be wrong. As soon as I caught up with him on the porch he turned around and grabbed me. Then...he kissed me. At first I liked it, but then I began to get scared and pushed him away. He tried to reach out for me again, but I backed away.

"Jak, don't...no, we can't...this isn't the way it is supposed to be..." I muttered, and then I ran away. Away from him and those gorgeous ocean eyes.

* * *

Awwww! Poor Jak. What will he do? Where will Jessica go? Who knows, just lookout forchapter 11! Please R&R! Later! 


	12. To Love or Not to Love?

**A/N:** Yea!!! I finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long to get new chapter up. So much has happened since the last update eight months ago. I am now seventeen, I have become a junior, and I have a brand new boyfriend who I have been with for seven months. But anyways with the absence of a decent computer, a bad case of writers block, and my mind being busy with other things, I haven't had the time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my longest and (in my opinion) the best chapter so far. I have nothing left to say, so enjoy!!! Please R&R!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Thank you for the reminder of that fact.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

**To Love or Not to Love?**

I ran as fast I could until I reached the small bar in the village. As I had expected, the gambler and the 'hero' were the only two occupants. I sat down on the far side of them and put my head in my hands. _'What am I going to do?'_ I questioned myself.

Why had I let this go so far? All the signals had been clear. For the last few days he had slowly began to like me more and more. I should have set him straight after the hug he gave me, or maybe even before then.

Of course I couldn't blame myself. I had never given any types of signs or even tried to make myself look interested in Jak. Or had I? I was so confused.

I don't know how long I sat there. But it wasn't long until the bright rays of the sunrise began to infiltrate inside the bar. Slowly, I stood up and made my way back to the hut.

When I arrived the first thing I noticed was the absence of both Jak and Daxter. Keira was standing next to a table looking over some plans. Samos was looking at notes that the blue sage had obviously written. With relief I walked inside the hut and went over to Keira.

Before I could even make it to her, though, she turned to look at me. She looked confused and angry. "What did you do to Jak?" she asked with pure accusation in her voice.

"Nothing." Okay, he kissed me and I kissed him back and then I pushed him away and ran. It wasn't like I did anything _wrong._

"Okay, then why is it that I saw the two of you leaving the hut together? And when he came back you were gone? Not to mention he looked really upset and would barely look at any of us when he and Daxter left for the Lost Precursor City." She looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"He went by himself?"

"No. He took Daxter. But that's not what…"

"I should go after him," I mumbled to myself.

"No, you aren't going after him," she told me. "You need to go over to the Precursor Basin and get rid of some dark eco plants using the AG Zoomer. If you and Jak split up you might get more things accomplished in a shorter amount of time." She gave me a slight frown. " But first I want you to tell me what is going on between you and Jak." Ugh. I should have seen that one coming.

"Fine," I snapped. "But you probably won't like what I tell you." I explained all the events that had taken place the night before, starting with Jak taking me outside and finishing with how I had pushed him away and had ran off. The whole time I looked away from Keira expecting her to be hurt and confused. I mean, here I was, some girl who got washed up on a beach, and the boy that she has known for years, falls in love with this girl, who has known him for only a few days.

When I finished telling her what had happened I looked up to see the expression on her face. I wasn't surprised to see a confused look on her face, but instead of a confused sad look, it was just a confused like 'I-don't-understand-what's-wrong' look.

"I don't understand what's wrong," she said. "I thought you liked him. Why wouldn't you want to kiss him?"

"But I thought you liked him," I said; now feeling confused myself.

"Nah. I mean, well, I always did have a _small_ crush on him, but it was never anything serious." She leaned up against the table. "If you like him, don't let me be the one to stop you. Jak really likes you. And you guys have such great connection. You can even talk to one another by just looking at each other. If that isn't a sign that you two should be together, then I don't know what is."

I thought for a second. "Are you sure that you'll be okay with it?"

"Jessica, we're friends. And friends support each other no matter what. He chose you, not me, and I respect his decision."

I was still confused. It was true. I did like Jak. A lot. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give love a chance. The story line was already messed up with everything that had happened. Heck, my very presence probably affected all the event that were to happen in this world. Finally I decided on what I had to do. I gave Keira a smile. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem." She smiled in return, and then turned her back to me to once again study the invention that the blue sage had created.

* * *

'_I hate dark eco!'_ I thought to myself as I turned the zoomer around once again to destroy the disgusting plants with green eco. The whole process was useless. For every plant I destroyed, two more took its place if I wasn't fast enough. I had been at it for hours. Of course before I went to destroy the plants I had won the race that the gambler had asked me to do. And before that I had put all the godforsaken blind rats back in to their holes.

As I went through the green eco vent again to replenish my power, I noticed that there were only a couple of plants left. I accelerated as fast as I could and as soon as I went past plants they shrank back in to the ground. I hit the brake and turned around just in time to see a flower suddenly bloom out of the ground, and as soon as the petals opened a power cell popped out.

With a triumphant grin I drove the zoomer over in order to collect my prize. Though I knew there was still things left to do in the Precursor Basin, it was already dark, and the last thing I wanted was to be out in the pitch black of the night again.

I returned the zoomer to the teleport pad and made my way back to the hut. When I arrived, the first thing I noticed was Jak's sleeping form on the floor of the hut. I smiled and gently stepped over my other unconscious companions and shook his shoulder. Almost immediately he opened his eyes. I unnecessarily put my finger to my lips to keep him quiet. I motioned for him to follow me outside.

When we were finally out on the porch, over looking the storm churned ocean, he looked me straight in the eyes. _"Jess, I'm sorr…" _I shook my head before he could finish.

"Shhh," I said. And without another word I took his face in my hands and kissed his soft lips.

* * *

Awwwww, how sweet. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possibe. Please R&R! 

Jessica Frances


	13. Battle with Klaww

Sorry about such a long wait. I'm trying to do better. I have a very busy schedule. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** ...never mind. You already know...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

**Battle with Klaww**

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. Though sunlight was pouring into the hut and warming my face I kept my eyes shut and let memories of the night before rush back to me.

Jak and I had spent the better part of the night walking, talking, and simply spending time together. Of course we didn't do anything stupid or irrational. We had only just recently made our relationship official.

With my eyes still closed I reach over to wrap my arm around Jak. Instead all that was there were a pillow and a few blankets. Alarmed I opened my eyes and sat up.

"He left a couple of hours ago." I looked over to see Keira, who had a slightly amused look on her face.

"Oh," I said, "where did he go?"

"To Boggy Swamp. I guess he figured that you wouldn't be too fond of taking a trip to one of the most disgusting parts of this world," she explained. Silently, I was relieved. Though I had wanted to spend the whole day with Jak, the idea of going to Boggy Swamp did not sound that romantic.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Keira.

"Not that I know of," she answered. "But maybe you should check with Daddy first." I turned to Samos.

"Anything you need done?" I asked.

"You took care of everything in the Precursor Basin, correct?"

"Almost. I still need to take out a few flying lurkers, do that ring challenge, and hunt down a few loose power cells," I replied.

"When you get that done, then, meet Keira at the blue sage machine," he said. "Once Jak gets back, between the both of you, you should have plenty of power cells to get that contraption working."

So, I returned to the Precursor Basin. I gladly jumped onto the zoomer, revved it up, and made my way to the closest lurker.

Needless to say, but running down all those purple creatures was never my strong point in the game. The first time I had played the level it had taken me hours to chase those annoying buggers down. And of course doing it real life was no different. After finally hunting down the last lurker, and collecting the power cell it had dropped, I did the two ring challenges. Now, that was fun! Things like races and vehicle challenges were always what I had excelled at in every video game I had ever owned. Once done, I finally went after the power cell that hung out over the lake and hunted down all the scout flies. By the time I was returning the zoomer to the teleport pad it was early afternoon.

Just as Samos had instructed me to, I went over to where the blue sage had left his machine. Keira was working on connecting the energy from the power cells into the machine. Jak and Daxter were leaned up against it. I jumped over the small floating planks, over to where the small group had gathered.

"What's up?" I asked. Jak looked up at me.

"_Nothing much. Keira is channeling the energy from the power cells in to the machine."_

It was only a few minutes until the machine began to start up. Keira shifted the machine to where the boulder laid. The energy beam from the machine caused the boulder to levitate, clearing the path for us.

"Alright," Keira said, "now all you have to do is go up this hill to where Klaww is and defeat him in a battle." Jak and I nodded.

"How 'bout I stay here and…protect Keira!" Daxter said.

"I don't think so," I picked Daxter up and placed him on Jak's shoulder. "You're coming right along with us."

The three of us climbed up the hill, Jak occasionally helping me over the holes that led straight down in to the ocean.

When we reached the top Klaww greeted us with an extremely unfriendly growl.

"Nice," I said. Jak turned to look at me.

"_Stay here."_

"What?! No way!" I said.

"_I won't allow you to get hurt. 'Sides I can take care of this bully myself."_

I knew he as right, of course. He wouldn't need my help defeating Klaww. I was torn, though with this fact, and the idea that I would have to watch hi fight, unable to help if he came in to dangers way.

"Fine," I finally agreed. He smiled, then gave me a swift kiss on the cheek. I watched as he turned away, when Daxter looked back and made a face. I shook my head and stepped behind a bush, in order to stay out of Klaww's eyesight.

The battle didn't last long, of course. Though Klaww was big and strong, Jak outsmarted him in the end. Carefully, I lowered myself down onto the platforms and ran forward to give Jak a hug.

"I'm not sitting out next time, ya hear?" I said, grinning.

Jak just laughed. _"Alright, you little soldier."_


	14. Mountain Pass

This chapter is incredibly short, I'll admit. Sorry, but there wasn't much to say in this chapter. Still, i hope that you enjoy it, nevertheless. Yes I will be writing this story for 2-X, as well.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Moutain Pass

We quickly left the lava filled valley towards the Mountain Pass, where Keira had informed us our zoomer would be waiting. Of course, as I already knew, three flying lurkers were waiting for us. They all turned to face us for a fraction of a second, and then flew away from us, laughing.

"_Oh, no!" _Keira said over the communicator. _"The lurkers have set up dynamite all over the Mountain Pass. You need to hurry before they set it off!" _Jak and Daxter both turned their attention at the dynamite (it was the first thing I noticed), and both got the same look of horror on their face.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Quit picking your nose and freaking do something about this!"

Suddenly, it was like the lights came on in Jak's head. He grabbed me and roughly pulled me up onto the zoomer. He took off like a bat out of Hell. We raced the lurkers all the way through the pass. If I had had time to look at my surroundings and enjoy the scen I would have. Unfortunately that required me to open my eyes, and Jak's driving was almost as frightening as jumping from the Empire State building without a rope. When we hit the large gap I was almost afraid that we would not make it. Of course, though reckless, jak was a wonderful driver, and easily made it to the other side. Daxter, of course, spent the whole time screaming like a banshee.

Jak easily passed the lurkers, and avoided all the dynamite and dark eco boxes. He took out the lurker who was to set off the explosion and parked the zoomer on the teleport pad.

Jak turned to look at me. _"You okay?"_

"I think so." I drug myself off of the zoomer. Unfortunately I was dizzy, and tripped over my own feet. As I fell I heard Daxter yell, and the sound of Jak hurriedly geettin off the zoomer. Before I hit I saw what the commotion was about.

There was a dark eco box on the ground.

I was falling right into it.


	15. Dreams

This is also a short chapter. Jessica is having another dream in this. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It gives more insight about the next few stories I will write. Thanks for all the reviews. Luv ya all!!!

* * *

Chapter 15:

Dreams

_The whole world was dark. I knew I wasn't dead, because somewhere in my unconscious told me I was only dreaming. The dreams were just so real._

_The first one was probably the most understandable._

_Strange lights and colors passed me. I could hear the others screaming. I knew that we were simply going through the portal that would take us to Haven City._

_The next dream I was sitting in a cell. I felt cold. The room was dark. My clothes hung off of me, showing the enormous amount of weight I had lost. My hair strung out around my face. I could hear the tortured screams of Jak in the distance._

_Suddenly I was fighting metal heads. I turned my head to see Sig, and then I shot the gun in my hand to save him. He looked up and smiled. "Thanks, kid."_

_Now we were in the metal head nest. Tears streamed down my face as Samos, and little Jak flew through the teleport. I felt Jak's hand on my shoulder. " I love you," he whispered._

_It was hot and dry. My throat burned from lack of water. I knew I was going to die until I heard voices above me. I was violently picked up and carried away. _

_Jak and I fought for lives in a lava filled arena. I could her screams of joy as if I were participating in a boxing match._

_We were in the desert. A huge, dark machine loomed over us. I pushed the accelerator of the vehicle as Jak shot the machine gun._

_I was dressed in white. Tears of joy streamed down my face. I said the words "I do," as I looked into chocolate brown eyes._

* * *

Chocolate Brown? Hmmmm...makes you wonder, huh? Think back to her first dream. 

Chapter 16: What happened to Jess after she fell into the dark eco? The only way to find out is to keep reading!


	16. Kidnapped

**A/N: It has been a long time since I have put up a chapter. A lot has happened since then. I have graduated high school and now I am married!! I really hope you like this chapter, I will try my best to update. Sometimes I am able to get online at work, and soon I will have the internet at my new home. I have already started writing the second story for this, Jak 2: The Renegade and His Lover, but, of course, I want to finish this one first. I hope to finish it within one or two more chapters. Enjoy! Please R&R!**

Chapter 16:

**Kidnapped**

I stood on the porch of the red sage's hut drinking a glass of water, contemplating on my recent dreams. I had been knocked out for three days straight after falling in to the barrel of dark eco.

Keira came out and stood next to me. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked. I had only been awake for an hour and both Keira and Samos had been watching me closely.

"Not a whole lot," I answered. "You said that Jak and Daxter went on top of the mountains?"

"Yeah. For the first day and a half that you were out of it he wouldn't leave your side, but Daddy told him that the best thing for him to do was go and get some more power cells, because that was the only thing that was going to end all this. He has almost enough, but he needs two more—or at least he did before he left this morning," she said. "I can't believe that Gol and Maia were behind of all this!" she added.

Almost immediately after I woke up Keira and Samos had 'filled me in' on everything that had been happening since I had been unconscious. Even though I knew pretty much everything anyway, I still paid rapt attention for the sake of keeping up appearances.

The only thing truly informative that they had told me was about what they had all done for me because of my accident. Apparently, Jak had staid by my side, keeping a watchful on me, for about a day and a half until Samos all but kicked him out to go get power cells to boost the heat shield on the AG Zoomer, in order for us to cross the Lava Tube so we could get to Gol and Maia's citadel. So far Jak had gotten all of the power cells he could find in Spider Cave, and had collected enough orbs to get cells from the two miners and the precursor idol.

Keira couldn't do much but worry, so she had been working constantly on approving the Zoomer. Samos had been given me large doses of green eco to help heal me. The only thing that surprised all of them, though, was that the dark eco hadn't done any permanent damage to me, as it had obviously done Daxter.

"I think I'm going to try and help Jak, 'kay?" I said, beginning to walk away.

" I think maybe you should stay here," Keira said, hesitantly. "You just woke up, and Jak and Daxter should be back soon…"

"I'll be alright," I answered. "I feel fine, and they might be in trouble or something. You said they had been gone for a long time—longer than it should have taken them, right?"

"Yeah, but…" she began, but I cut her off.

"Trust me. I'll be alright." And without another word I walked away.

I hadn't meant to be so rude, but I hated when people hovered over me like I was a damsel in distress, or something. Jak had been gone far too long if he had left earlier this morning. It was already late afternoon. Not to mention at that moment I didn't quite feel like sitting around making small talk, rather than doing something productive.

I took the lift up the mountain. The higher I went, the colder I felt. I wished that I had brought something warm with me instead of just wearing my Capri's, camisole, and flip-flops. They were the wrong type of coverage for the arctic wind and snow.

When I finally reached the top, I stepped off the lift cautiously, remembering the lurkers that leapt up out of the snow at random places. But I saw that most of the lurkers had been knocked out, probably by Jak.

Still, as I walked, I went slowly, watching and listening to anything out of place. That was when I heard something, like a swooshing of some type. I stopped to listen, and then began to get the feeling of being watched. I looked in every direction, trying to see something out of place. Finally I looked up, and saw a dark figure floating above me.

"Hello there, beautiful." It dropped something wide and in my shock I was unable to move.

And then everything was dark.


	17. The Finale

A/N: Here it is!! The last chapter of my first story! I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I will be able to publish the second one soon. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. I love you all!

**Chapter 17:**

**The Finale**

So maybe I was a damsel in distress. In the short time I had been here I had successfully fell in to the sea with a man-eating lurker shark, tripped into a box of dark eco, and now I had been kidnapped by Gol and Maia!

I had been violently drug to the top of Gol and Maia's citadel, in front of the door that concealed the rift ring and rider. I knew that when Jak realized what had happened to me he would come for me almost immediately. But that did nothing to calm my nerves.

Because if Jak was angry or worried about what had happened to me it could possibly make him reckless, and from experience in playing the game I knew that the citadel was the last place one should be reckless in.

At first, I couldn't understand why Gol and Maia would want to kidnap me. I mean, what would they really gain in keeping me away from Jak? He was the hero. I was more of a tag along girlfriend with enough experience in fighting that I could defend myself. Never mind, scratch that. I couldn't even defend myself, obviously, if Gol was able to drop a _bag_ on top of me and capture me.

It wasn't very long after they had tied and gagged me, though, to briefly explain for their mad way of thinking. Apparently they thought that if they could distract Jak long enough by his concern with me, that they could surprise him and get rid of him once and for all. I just hoped that Jak had enough sense to keep his guard up when he did find me.

So I sat uncomfortably contemplating all these things when I felt the building shake very violently. I knew that Gol and Maia's machine had been activated and Jak was on his way to the top of the citadel. I watched as the as Jak was raised up by the elevator and saw his look of surprise and relief when he saw me.

Jak ran up to me his eyes literally screaming reassurances to me. I shook my head violently and just in time he turned around and narrowly missed an attack from the precursor machine. The machine flew over to the other platform across from us and looked at Jak with expectancy. To my relief Jak ran towards it instead of me and began the fight for the safety of the world. Samos and Keira followed almost minutes behind him.

"Jessica!" Keira came riunning to me and began undoing my binds and releasing me from my gag.

"Are you okay?" Samos asked.

As soon as I was able to speak I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." I turned my attention to Jak who was literally fighting not only for the safety of his and Daxter's lives, but the whole world.

When it seemed that all hope was lost suddenly a bright white substance appeared near Jak—light eco, the counterpart to dark eco. As soon as we realized what it was I could see Daxter talking very quickly—trying to decide what was more important, turning himself back, or saving the world. Of course, finally with a look of defeat on Daxter's face, Jak absorbed the light eco and destroyed the precursor machine and Gol and Maia.

All of us began to celebrate and right before Jak was able to join us, the other sages turned up to give Jak enough praise to keep his head enlarged for a lifetime. After all the words of wisdom were given Jak quietly pulled me off to the side.

"_Are you alright?" _his eyes asked.

"Yes."

"_Good," _he said. _"Jessica…there is something I want to tell you."_

"Go ahead," I coaxed him.

_Well, it's…just, ummm," _he struggled for the words. Finally, a look of confidence came over his face. _"I love you."_

I blushed but answered him immediately, " I love you, too."

Jak came close readying to kiss me. I expected Daxter to come between us, but instead I felt the touch of Jak's lips before I could even respond.

After a few seconds I could feel and awkward silence and broke off to see everyone looking at us, smiling. Jak turned around and just shrugged it off. He pulled me closer and gave me a more exhilarating kiss than what he's ever given me before. I could hear Daxter catcalling.

Finally, I pushed away from him in time to hear Keira enquire about the large door.

"It seems to me that in order to open the door we need about 100 power cells," she said.

"Oh, no. Here we go again," Daxter complained.

"No, actually between Jak and Jessica we actually have enough to do it." Keira opened her bag and all the power cells we had collected flew to the door. (Don't ask me how I came up with that, I couldn't think of any other way to get the power cells there…)

The door opened and a blinding light shone from behind it.

"By the Precursors!" Samos exclaimed.

My heart sank. I had almost forgotten what came next.

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. The second one will be out asap. Again thank you to all of you who have supported me in my story. I appreciate all of you reviews. Look out for Jak 2: The Renegade and His Lover, the second installment to Jessica's journey.

* * *


End file.
